1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners and more particularly to threadless elastic fasteners suitable for joining together two or more layers of either rigid or flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore two or more layers of rigid material have been joined together by various types of threaded fasteners such as screws or bolts, or by various types of threadless fasteners such as nails, staples or rivets, or by various types of bonding cements.
Layers of flexible materials such as fabrics can be joined together by some of the above fastening means such as bonding cements, staples and rivets. In addition, fabrics can be joined by thread or if provided with grommetted or other holes, by rope or cord. For example, heretofore fabric laundry baskets have been attached to their mobile metal frames by rope threaded through grommets along the doubled-over marginal edges of the fabric. However, such ropes wear out and must be replaced periodically, and such replacement is annoying, troublesome and time consuming.
Moreover all of the above-mentioned fastening menas have certain disadvantages. For example, most of the above threaded and unthreaded fasteners require suitable tools or equipment for installation. Some such fasteners are also difficult and time consuming to install. Bonding cements usually require special preparation of the materials to be joined and require selection of the proper cement to bond specific materials. Cement bonds, if not properly applied, or if of insufficient strength, may not be permanent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quick and easy method and means for joining two or more layers of material together permanently, without the use of tools, to replace the aforementioned prior art fastening means and methods in selected applications.